


take my hand and home we'll go

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: sequel to 'when the starlit sky comes crashing down (it's never enough for you)'





	take my hand and home we'll go

**Author's Note:**

> written 03/28/19

Alex’s fingers clench in the collar of his jacket, and he opens his mouth to speak. “Gue-”

Michael cuts him off with his mouth, pressing in closer, fingers digging in deeper into the back of his neck. Alex makes a muffled sound against his mouth and pulls him in closer, mouth parting under Michael’s.

This Alex Michael trusts. When Alex kisses him, he can’t hide anything, not about what he’s actually feeling. Michael can read him like a book like this.

When Alex actually speaks is when the problems start.

Michael doesn’t trust any of the words that Alex says because Alex will tell him what he needs to hear even if he doesn’t mean it.

A loud cheer startles them apart and reminds Michael that they are practically out in the open right now.

Alex licks his lips and stares at him with his dark conflicted eyes.

Michael pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and stares right back.

Things with Alex have never been problem free. But they’ve always been easy.

And Michael, Michael wants this to be easy.

“Come home with me,” he says trying for seductive, and probably landing on desperate as he slides his hands down to the collar of Alex’s shirt and tugs him in lightly.

Alex exhales a little breath, rough and unsteady. His eyes drop to Michael’s mouth, and his tongue wets his bottom lip.

His eyes dart back up to Michael’s eyes, and Michael feels his equilibrium destabilizing by the heat in Alex’s eyes.

“Okay,” Alex says, moving his hands to Michael’s wrapped around his collar and taking them both in his own. “Let’s go.”

Michael nods his head slowly and leans in even slower for another kiss.

Alex lets his hands go to wrap his hands around Michael’s face pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

Michael tugs Alex in close, arms wrapped around his waist.

He feels hope swell like a balloon in his chest.

***

Alex’s fingers wrap around his wrist and it arrests his movements before he can make an attempt to escape this confrontation.

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, and he sounds like he has no clue why he’s apologizing.

Michael huffs out an unamused breath and rolls his eyes upwards before turning to face Alex, tugging his arm away from his hold.

“What for?” Michael says affecting confusion and aloofness. “It’s not like you promised you would stay. This time.”

Alex makes a small sound like Michael stabbed him in the stomach, and his eyes go wide and wet and hurt.

“Guerin-” he starts, but Michael doesn’t let him finish.

He’s had enough of listening to anything that Alex has to say for today.

He wraps his arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulls him in, pressing their mouths together hard enough to hurt, to bruise.

Alex wraps one arm around his waist and slides the fingers of his other hand into Michael’s hair, tugging hard to change the angle as he bites against Michael’s mouth.

Michael melts into him, knees buckling as they stumble backwards into Michael’s truck.

Alex’s hands drop to the tailgate, he pushes in close until Michael’s knees are pressed on either side of his, sliding his mouth down Michael’s neck as Michael tips his head back to get some much needed air into his lungs.

He laughs as Alex’s hands slide down to his hips, fingers digging into the skin.

Alex pushes against him, grinding their hips together, and Michael feels a spike of heat straight up his spine and he gasps head tilting further back as Alex pants into his neck.

“Are you gonna fuck me out here Alex?” Michael gasps, and gives a startled little laugh when Alex nips against his throat.

“You can you know,” Michael continues, and Alex freezes against him, mouth open against his neck, breathes sharp and uneven, hands pressing against the small of Michael’s back.

Michael slides his hands up Alex’s shoulders and into his hair, petting him soothingly. Alex shudders against him and leans his weight even heavier against Michael.

“No one really ever comes to this part of the junkyard.”

Alex swallows hard, and just breathes against him, hips pressed snug to his and Michael knows that he’s considering it.

Michael knows what it would take to get Alex to agree, but Alex is pulling away before Michael can do anything.

“No,” Alex says and he licks his lips and looks at Michael through half lidded glazed eyes as he poked his tongue into the corner of his mouth.

“I want you to ride me.”

Michael feels hot and feverish. All the blood rushes from his head to his cock, making him so hard, so fast that he feels lightheaded.

“Fuck yes, let’s do that.”

Alex laughs, low and so _hot_ and Michael pushes forwards, fingers in his hair as he kisses him once.

“Come on, Alex,” he says against his mouth. “Take me to bed.”

Alex looks at him from this close, his eyes dark and intense, and Michael feels like he’s got a supernova trapped in his chest.

Alex is here. He left, but he came back.

He always leaves, but he always comes back.

And that’s what Michael hangs on to.

“Okay,” Alex breathes, quiet and low. “Let’s go.”

Michael tugs Alex along to the Airstream and he feels the hope swell in his chest stronger than ever before.

***

Alex’s fingers snatch the cigarette out of Michael’s mouth.

“You know these are bad for you,” he states like Michael is an idiot.

He doesn’t smoke often, but sometimes the occasion calls for it.

And when the person you’ve been sort of seeing (most definitely having sex with) turned away from you in public, the occasion definitely called for it.

He exhales the plume of grey smoke into the air above them.

Alex makes a face as he looks at the cigarette in his hands, but he still lifts it to his mouth, taking a drag.

He exhales the smoke almost immediately, flicking the cigarette away expertly and making a face at Michael.

“I didn’t tell you to smoke it,” Michael says half in defense and half in amusement.

Alex rolls his eyes and then pushes Michael back into the bit of wall right next to the back door of the Wild Pony.

He leans in close, but Michael turns his face away looking up at dim and buzzing streetlight.

Alex’s lips press to his cheek and Michael says.

“Thought you didn’t want to be seen with me.”

Alex exhales roughly.

“Guerin,” he says in an almost pleading whisper and Michael sighs. “You know why-”

“I know,” Michael says and slides his fingers into Alex’s hair tugging him back so that he can look him in the eyes.

“I understand,” Michael says and then pushes Alex back further. “But that doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”

Alex licks his lips and nods his head once before he’s turning to walk into the bar.

Michael watches him feeling the hope leaking out of him like air out of a pinhole in a balloon.

***

Alex’s fingers tighten in his hair as Michael widens his mouth and takes his cock in even deeper, swallowing as soon as the head hits the back of his throat.

Alex bites back a moan and Michael looks up at him.

The way he’s tipping his head back, the way that his body is slack against the trunk of the car, the way his chest is heaving with every breath.

He glances down at Michael, fingers tugging restlessly through Michael’s hair.

Michael keeps his eyes on Alex as he pulls back, hollowing his cheeks, and dragging his tongue along the underside.

Alex pants and his hands spasm in Michael’s hair and his eyes fall shut and his mouth drops open, and he looks like the _hottest_ thing that Michael has ever seen.

It’s been a month since Alex told him that it wasn’t gonna work out. A month since he’s seen Alex.

Michael had gotten a call out in the middle of nowhere where someone had broken down and there he was leaning back against the side of his car like a mirage in the middle of the desert.

Michael had thought for a second that the bright hot sun had fried his brain, but no, it really was Alex.

How they got to here, with Michael’s knees digging into the hot dusty ground, Alex’s cock heavy in his mouth Michael isn’t sure, but he’s not about to complain.

He’s missed the taste of Alex in his mouth.

Michael moves his hands from the back of Alex’s thighs and presses one against his hip and wraps the other around the base of his cock as he lets it slip from his mouth.

Alex whines a little, but Michael just moves his hand, jerking him slowly before he wraps his lips around the head of Alex’s cock and sucks.

Alex’s hips stutter and he moans, little ah, ahs that sound like they’re dragged out of him. His hands curl harder into Michael’s hair tugging him in closer.

Michael presses his arm down across his hips and squeezes hard on the base of Alex’s cock in warning.

Alex moans and his fingers loosen in Michael’s hair, and he starts dragging his hands through it obsessively.

Now that he knows Alex will try to control himself, Michael concentrates on the cock pressing heavy on his tongue, leaking precome into his mouth and making saliva flood out, dripping down the edges of his mouth.

He pulls off of Alex’s cock with a wet slurp, and he hears Alex head make a low thud as his head hits the rear window.

“_Fuck_,” he breathes strained and airy.

Michael nods his head in agreement before he’s pressing his mouth over the head again, tonguing against his slit and jerking him into his mouth.

Alex whimpers and his hips make aborted stuttering movements and his fingers tighten in Michael’s hair.

Michael lets Alex drag him closer, sinking his mouth over his cock and sucking.

His mouth floods with precome and he presses both his hands hard on Alex’s hips before he’s taking him in all the way, sealing his lips near the base of Alex’s cock, the head down Michael’s throat and he hums.

Alex shouts, and his hands dig into Michael’s hair and his hips stutter and his knees buckle.

Michael digs his fingers into Alex’s hips and holds as he starts to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard everytime he feels the head on his tongue, before sinking down and doing it all over again.

Alex moans continuously, a babble of Michael’s name tangled with the colorful cursing you only learn being in the military.

“I’m-_ah_, _fuck_-Guerin, I’m-I’m gonna-_oh_, come-”

His hands are pressing into Michael’s scalp, and his hips are thrusting shallowly held back by Michael’s hands.

Michael moves faster and presses Alex’s hips back harder, he wants to make him come, and he wants to _feel_ it.

Alex pushes up hard, and he groans and Michael feels his cock expand in his mouth, so hard and so big and then Alex is coming down his throat.

Michael pulls back a little until the cum is coating his mouth and he milks Alex through it. Jerking his cock into Michael’s mouth as he swallows everything that Alex gives him, and then keeps sucking on the head until Alex is making these hurt whining noises and tugging against Michael’s hair.

Michael pulls away reluctantly, and he presses his forehead to Alex’s hip, panting.

His throat feels tender, and his mouth feels bruised. His knees are aching and he’s so fucking hard and wants Alex so fucking bad that he’s aching with it as it throbs deep inside of him.

Alex’s fingers drag through his hair sluggishly as he gets his breath back.

“Come home with me,” Michael rasps, speaking right against the fabric of Alex’s open jeans.

Alex’s fingers tighten in his hair briefly.

He can feel Alex inhaling deeply, and he closes his eyes tight.

“Guerin, I’m-”

“No,” Michael says and presses his head harder to Alex’s hip, fingers clenching to fists on his lap. “Just say yes.”

Alex sighs but doesn’t say anything else.

His fingers continue to drag through Michael’s hair.

Michael feels the hope warming his chest, grow cold and smother out.

***

Alex’s fingers wrap around his arm, right above his elbow and Michael inhales roughly and wetly before he’s being turned around.

He looks at Alex standing before him with wide wet eyes that are scared, and he freezes.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Guerin,” he whispers right before he’s leaning in and kissing Michael.

Michael thaws at the touch of his mouth, and surges forward, wrapping his fingers in Alex’s hair and pulling him in keeping him close while Michael attempts to refamiliarize himself with the taste of Alex’s mouth.

Alex pulls away after a few minutes and Michael blinks his eyes open to stare at him.

Alex is smiling, a wondrous little smile like he can’t believe that Michael is real.

“I promise I’ll be back, okay?”

Michael doesn’t believe him.

But when Alex seals the words with a quick kiss before he’s heading for the ladder that leads out of the bunker, hope burns low in his chest, like a flickering candle flame.

***

Alex’s fingers grip the fabric of his shirt as he presses his forehead to Michael’s back, hands pressed to his shoulder blades.

“You want the truth?” He asks like it’s an actual question.

“Yes,” Michael says feeling and sounding tired. “For once, tell me the truth.”

“I don’t want you to leave,”Alex’s voice sounds rough like it’s being torn out of him.

The words freeze Michael completely, trapping the air in his lungs and stopping his heart from beating.

Alex inhales roughly and continues. “And I know that’s selfish and I have no right to ask you that because I left.”

Michael flinches at that, and Alex moves, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders and pressing in close, forehead pressed to the back of Michael’s neck.

“Every time you asked me to stay, I left,”he says it like it hurts, like he never wanted to go, and that hurts a lot more than the fact that Alex left.

That Michael was never enough to get him to stay.

Alex just holds him tighter, “But I don’t want you to leave.”

Michael laughs rough and wet. “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

“I know,” Alex says moving to press his head to Michael’s, inhaling roughly. “I don’t mean to be like this, but you scare me so much, and I don’t know how to deal when the threat isn’t something I can fight back against.”

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” Michael says wrapping his hand around Alex’s wrists, pressed to his collarbones.

Alex leans his head on his arm, pressing his mouth close to Michael’s ear as though the words are too sacred to be spoken in anything but a whisper.

“You scare me more than anything else in this world because you have this power over me. You can hurt me worse than anyone ever has, Michael.”

Michael shivers and presses back against Alex, turning his head more into the sound of his voice.

“Because I love you,” he stops and Michael feels the words burst into flames in his chest, spiralling heat through him, and making his heart beat double time.

“I love you,” he says again, voice softer as he presses in closer and they sway from side to side. “I don’t remember a time I wasn’t completely in love with you, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

Alex stops speaking then, and buries his face in Michael’s neck, mouth pressed to the skin of his throat.

Michael closes his eyes and basks in the overwhelming feeling of happiness and hope glowing brightly in his chest.

He moves Alex’s hands over his heart, and presses them down.

Alex shivers and leans hard against his back, exhaling roughly.

Michael repeats the words, soft and silent and wishes that they’ll always be like this, and hopes that nothing will tear them apart ever again.


End file.
